It is desirable for certain applications to have an electrically conductive coating on fiberglass. Usually the fiberglass is in the form of multi-filament tows or roving.
Attempts to coat fiberglass filaments with a variety of metals have been tried in the past with little success. Such patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,038,248, Kramer, and 4,368,221, Mihaly, et al., are examples of disclosures in this area. The Mihaly, et al. patent utilizes a pretreatment with a 1 to 4 carbon aliphatic alcohol and is limited to the application of amorphus nickel phosphorus to fiberglass.